Fairy Tail University
by DiamondfishyofAnime
Summary: Lucy enrolls in Fairy Tail University, where to her surprise they welcome her. How will Natsu react to her feelings? And what if her silly life with a pouty salmonette would be turned upside down by a powerful man? Rated T, image not mine. I have no summary skills, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.**

 **Assorted others**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Lucy practically glowed as she entered Fairy Tail University. The huge building seemed like a palace in her eyes. Humming a tune, she decided to poke around the library, filled with stacks upon stacks of textbooks students could borrow for additional help in studies, as well as nearly everything else on the planet. Fingering through rows of weathered old scripts, Lucy found one about keys. She never knew why, but a strange fascination with keys caused her to collect dozens of them, many antiques. Sighing, she plopped down in a cozy chair and traced her fingers along the edges of the pages. Her mind was filled with thoughts, clouding together as dense as storm clouds during a hurricane. Suddenly a young girl with short blue hair and glasses tapped her shoulder. Lucy spun around, with a questioning look. The other girl brightly asked Lucy if she could take the seat next to her. Lucy couldn't resist the urge to smile back, and replied with an energetic "sure!" The petite young adult took a seat and introduced herself as Levy McGarden. Then, as if on cue, two boys came in carrying stack of books. "Oh yes, place them right there please." Levy politely asked. "Yes levy" the boys cried in unison. "This is Jet and Droy, my two childhood friends" Levy added. "Nice to meet you guys!" Lucy grinned, as she had just made her first friends in the university. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to get the library cleaned up. I'll see you around in class, 'Kay?" Lucy said of course and decided it was time to get to the dorm. She put it off long enough. Her stomach broiled with anxiety. It felt like someone was stirring her insides around like soup. Lucy observed the teachers at work as she passed the classes. Makarov was chastising some of the teachers, but it was mostly nice and helpful. She looked at Ms. Olietta, who ran woodworking. Mirajane ran home and family classes, and Laxus was science. Mystogan ran geography, Erza worked a fill-in for the absent literature teacher (Erza really was a students, but earned some money this way). Jellal taught math, and did the same thing as Erza did with the whole student-teacher thing. Lucy browsed her schedule and took deep breaths. No way did she have a dorm with a boy. A dorm was set up so you would walk into a main living room. The Main living room was then branched off into three bedrooms, but due to overflow, two people would have to share a bedroom. You automatically got assigned a bedroom, and gender wasn't an issue. 10 was curfew, and it was already 9:50 P.M. Her roommates were sure to have arrived by now. Lucy glanced at the glinting moon, then at her dorm. Resting her hand on the doorknob, Lucy wondered if it was a boy. "Oh man" She could envision the mess of the room and the putrid odor. Her eyes snapped shut and stepped inside just as the clock turned to 10. Lucy gulped. Everyone was in the living room. "Okay, Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm from Heartfilia academy." Just then she realized Natsu (pink hair) and Gray (stripper) were fighting while Erza was displaying miniature sets of armor across the table. Realizing this was the other dorm mate, Erza bolted up and welcomed her like family. Gray and Natsu even stopped fighting and came over to say hello. Wow! They really were nice! Lucy breathed as Natsu enveloped her in a warm hug. A red hot blush spread across her face and she quickly introduced herself. "I'm glad to meet you guys too!' As blush turned into giggles. Soon everyone was messing around before finally deciding a lights out. Curfew wasn't really bed time, it was just the time you had to be in the dorms. Lucy read her bedroom number from a card she had been given at the tour. "I have bedroom number 3!" She called to her friends. "Oh cool, I get to share with you! Natsu cried. Lucy sighed and hung her head. Erza had number 1, the biggest room other than Natsu and Lucy's room. Gray got number 2, the one with cool paintings and hidden notches for storing. Lucy quickly set up her side of the room, then got out her keys. They were swirly and ornate, making her wonder why no one else bothered to buy them. They were in perfect shape and a good buy. Two for 500 jewel! Imagine! Sadly the store, Hyaku Yuuki, didn't have many of them. She dangled her legs over the edge of the bed and stared at them, analyzing the ancient, majestic material they were made out of. One radiated sea, a fading shade of many blues adorned the sides, gold in the middle. The second looked as if flames danced up the sides, like long locks of crimson hair clashing with the shine of the same gold of the last. The first two keys had gold in the middle, while the second had silver in the middle, with colors on the sides. The third had snow dancing around, and fourth looked as if pages and books leapt out. The young woman looked up at last and was startled. Natsu had already fallen fast asleep. On the floor next to her bed. Lucy sweat dropped and tucked herself in. "Good night." She whispered to the handsome figure on the ground. And right before she fell into a deep slumber, she heard a quiet good night back.

Lucy woke to a loud racket in the kitchen. "Oh Mavis!" she cried as the boys were about to bust open the kitchen. She grabbed Natsu and pulled him away from gray. "You wanna go Popsicle?!" Natsu shouted. Gray replied "Heck yeah flamebrain!" They both smashed their foreheads together and glared. Erza sighed, looked up from her strawberry cake, and kicked them both across the room. "That's better." She said through a mouthful of cake. Lucy suddenly noticed a blue cat. "NATSU! IS THIS YOUR CAT?!" The angry blonde shouted. "Oh yeah! This is happy, my cat" The blue feline had wing-shaped markings on its back. Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long, long day. Thankfully the classes weren't until Tuesday, 2 days away. Lucy knew that she was forbidden to leave the dorm before noon, because Sunday was to be all about making friends with everyone, including your roommates. She sighed and flopped onto a couch, trying to tune the noise out. While the two boys fought, Erza made small talk. Lucy became intrigued at the way Erza was a teacher and student at the same time. The redhead also told Lucy about the party on Monday, and how you needed to bring a date. Lucy asked Erza if she had a date, and her face heated up. Erza stuttered "-u-mm-m. I am hoping someone specific would ask me but I am not s-s-sure." Her face soon matched the color of her hair. Lucy giggled but then frowned. "I haven't known anyone that long so I have no idea if I will get a date." She paused, listening to Natsu repeatedly punch Gray. Her hand twitched, and soon she was screaming at Natsu to show up. Natsu quickly retreated into the safety of his bedroom. Lucy looked over at the cat, who seemed to be smirking and practically saying "You are in looooooovvvee!" Lucy punched the cat and screamed at it too. "BAKA NEKO!" she shouted, and stormed into her bedroom. Sadly Natsu looked up at her and then whispered to cat, which somehow was sitting right next to him, "kowai" Lucy screamed some more like a demon on steroids and then collapsed on the bed. She was panting and her heart was going a mile a minute. What was happening? It started to rain, and she laid in bed, trying to catch her running emotions. Of course, she was 18 and single, but in love with that idiot. No way. Slowly getting up, she turned to face the clock. It was noon. Yawning, Lucy grabbed her keys, went to the bathroom and changed, and finally strapped on her boots. The library was so big it was separate from the school. Lucy pouted at the rain, the donned her coat. She stood on a bridge overlooking a beautiful pond. The water looked like someone was playing music across the surface, each ripple a note. Suddenly, she heard a whoosh behind her and a pressure on her back. She tripped and fell over the edge, the sensation of flight tingled through body. It was over in a second, the cold rushing through her body. She had no breath, the wind was knocked out of her. Lucy inhaled, but icy water just entered in bursts, causing her to grab her neck and choke. For some reason she coughed up red, and everything just went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.**

 **Assorted others**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Small recap:

Lucy has joined Fairy Tail University, and met a few friends. As she is walking to the library, someone pushed her in a lake!

Natsu was walking over to the training hall for martial arts, next to the library. He wasn't taking the same path as Lucy, but could see her all the same. He had felt like they would be great friends, as long as Lucy didn't side with gray. A loud splash snapped him out of his thoughts. Lucy had been pushed in the pond. Even though it looked small, it was very deep, to the point it had been classified as a sink hole filled with water. At the bottom deadly animals lurked, slipping in and out of the shadows. They had even spotted aquatic dinosaurs! Natsu sprinted through the woods separating them, and grabbed Lucy (bridal style) like a flash of lightning. After a few minutes, she coughed up blood and stared blearily at him. "N-natsu?" She shivered, then relaxed as heat from Natsu's body warmed her up. "Lucy, you have to go to the nurse. Mirajane is the nurse as well." Lucy struggled to get out of his arms and landed on her feet. She got on her feet and trudged next to him. Suddenly dizzy, Lucy fell into his arms. He laughed and slung her over his shoulder, then jogged over to the main University building.

Mirajane gave Lucy a quick check-up and said other than low body heat, nothing was wrong. She suggested Lucy to dress in warm clothes, and told Natsu to keep an eye on her. "Hopefully, this won't happen again" the white-haired nurse told Natsu. He nodded his head. Then he grabbed Lucy's hand and told her that he could take her to Levy's dorm. "How did you know I was Levy's friend?" she asked in a huff. "Jet and Droy told me." He replied. Then Natsu took off, stopping by their dorm first to pick up happy, and then rushing over to Levy's dorm. There jet, Droy, Levy, and Gajeel were bunked. Lucy knocked on the door, then realized she was still holding Natsu's hand. She blushed a pink the color of Natsu's hair (It's Salmon!) before quickly removing her hand. All of a sudden the warm happiness and tingling in her hand was gone. Then Gajeel opened the door and came out with Levy being used as an elbow rest. "Wouldda ya want Salamander" He growls. Levy had a pout and a slight hint of red on her face. "Lucy wants to hang out with levy." Natsu jabbed his thumb at her. "Take the little shrimp." Gajeel pushed her towards them, and then closed the door. "My name isn't shrimp you big lug!" she frowned at the door and then turned to Lucy. "I'm sorry, he's just annoying. I was trying to translate a few documents, but I was too busy reprimanding him." Levy sighed dramatically. Lucy laughed and then told her she had a huge story to tell. A distressed look came across her face, and Levy immediately nodded. She ushered Lucy inside and told Natsu he could come in the living room. Levy then tugged Lucy into the room she shared with gajeel. Levy's side was like a miniature library. Even the desk was scattered with books. Levy sat down and patted the place next to her. "Sit down and spill it, girlfriend." The bluenette nodded as Lucy recounted the past events of this mornings. Slowly the petite's face became more and more worried. "Oh my gosh, that's terrible Lu!" Levy cried. "I know, I just, it has been a rough day and I was" The blonde was cut off by a happy squeal. Levy dragged her into the living room. "How about we take you to meet some people in the University! I'll go get your roommates! We can take Gajeel along as well!" The bookworm rushed out the door and called "I'll get Erza and Gray!" You stay here with Natsu and Gajeel!" Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Natsu, who now was about fight Gajeel. "Guys stop it!" Lucy hit them on the head and glanced at Jet and Droy, who were glaring daggers at Gajeel, probably because of how close Levy was to Gajeel. "Gihi! I look forward to beating you up, Salamander!" Who managed to dodge her attack? Then a black cat jumped onto his shoulder, almost like a teacher. Happy leaped out of Natsu's hands and greeted larger cat. The black feline landed gracefully, and almost gave a cat smile to happy. "Panther lily! Don't make friends with the enemy!" He snarled. Panther lily (assuming that was his name) shot a look at Gajeel and he quieted down. Gajeel was very intimidating, with iron piercings and long, untamed mane of black hair. How did a cat get the best of him? With that aside, Natsu sat cross-legged on the floor, waiting for Levy to come back. Gajeel sighed and went to get something in the kitchen. He came out with a banana. "Lots of iron" he told us. I was about to sit down when Levy burst in, with Erza and Gray. Gajeel, who was standing in front of the door, was hit in the head. Immediately Levy apologized and dragged Lucy and Gajeel out the door, to go catch up to Erza and Gray. Natsu and the two cats followed after them, with Natsu snickering at Gajeel. Gajeel stuck his tongue out at Natsu then vanished around the corner. Happy and Panther Lily were already gone, leaving Natsu dead last. The fiery man ran after them, yelling all the while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.**

 **Assorted others. Gomen if not posted as often as possible #writers block**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Small recap:

Lucy has joined Fairy Tail University, and met a few friends. As she is walking to the library, someone pushed her in a lake! Now she and her friends are going to expand their contacts and make new friends/enemies!

Lucy and Gajeel bumped along the floor as Levy dragged them behind her, Erza, and Gray. "Come on, slanty eyes. What, out of fire?" The raven haired man chuckled. Natsu could be heard growling as he responded "Wanna fight, droopy eyes?" "Bring it on, Chili sauce!" Gray and Natsu glared at each other, like long distance fighting. Lucy sighed and turned her attention back to where Levy was heading. All of a sudden Levy halted and grinned. "Our first stop!" Levy giggled and Gray groaned audibly. "No thank you." He said determinedly, but Erza begged to differ. Or more of, forced him into an arm lock and nearly strangled him. "NooooOOOooOOOoOOOO!" Gray's voice cracked through the whole thing. Gajeel smirked and Lucy smiled behind a hand. Natsu could be heard loudly guffawing from the end of the hall. He then stopped to pant and crawl over. "I'm here" he weakly announced, than shakily stood up. The pink-haired male (IT IS SALMMONN, geez get it right. [Okay sorry moving on]) *Ahem* the salmon haired male then flopped back onto the floor, conveniently flopping right between Lucy's legs. Lucy felt tingly and then a hot rage covered her. She yelled in fury and punched him back to the end of the hall. Her face flushed and she felt really good. As a youngster, she nearly had no contact with human being outside of Heartfilia academy. How silly normal people were. Lucy cringed at the word normal. "I somehow think these kids are not normal." Her brain thought to her and made her break into a wide smile. I guess you're right, brain. She struggled out of Levy's firm grasp and stood up right as the door opened. "Uh, hi my name is-""Ooooh Gray~sama!" A blue haired girl jumped onto gray, her locks entangling with his. Gray looked very embarrassed and told her (Jubilie?) to get off him. Immediately she abided his wish and took a look at us. "Cana-san!" She yelled into the dorm, and out came a lady with a very drunk expression and nearly nude. She only had booty shorts and a half shirt on. "Come on in." She seemed very composed with all that alcohol in her system. Inside, the kitchen was filled with beer and Cana put her leg on a boy inside. "Oh Bacchus." She purred. Bacchus laughed and shoved the lady off of him. "I see we have visitors. Come sit." (Yes I do know Bacchus is not in Fairy tail. This was for shipping purposes because I'm hardcore.) "Im Lucy from Heartfilia academy." The blonde smiled at Cana's antics and sat down. Levy dragged Gajeel out, and Bacchus decided to go to the pool with the bluenette named Juvia. Indoor pool, so cool! Lucy watched as Erza helped herself to a heaping pile of strawberry cake. Cana was chugging multiple barrels of alcohol, and Gray tried a bit as well. Natsu only drank chili sauce. (He got drunk off that). Soon Cana had a leg on Natsu's shoulder and licking him feverishly along his neck. Lucy suddenly felt rage boil over into her brain, but she suppressed it. Instead a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat took the place of a frown and immediately started drinking. Soon Lucy was as nearly drunk as Cana. Her mind hazy, she walked over to Gray, who was just as drunk, and nipped at his throat. Gray ran his hand over her body and began taking her lips in his. Lucy made no struggle and soon they were in a full on battle against tongues. She felt Gray's hands go to her breast and soon she felt insane. What am I doing? Lucy wondered as she blacked out. Then lights dimmed, and Erza glanced over at the fainting body of Lucy. The redhead ran to her aid, but soon everyone was lost to the darkness. Lucy slowly faded away, watching Natsu stare back. They were both so hopelessly drunk, there was no way the feeling in her chest would go away. So before they fell prey to the unending black, they reached for each other's hand and pulled close. Erza was struggling with gray, telling him to get up. The female warrior looked up and saw the two grab each other's hands. The wonders and truths drugs could bring. Looking up at the lights, she lost herself to thoughts. The fluorescent bulbs lit up the room well. A fan. A desk. Drawing herself away from observations, she noticed Lucy had a book in her purse. More of an unwritten book. As she flipped through the pages, she saw glimpses of harsh words, words that might have been said to make you cry. Words a civilized, happy person would never utter. Insults that made you feel lost and alone. Experiences that dragged you down to the darkest parts of yourself. Made you want to sympathize with the poor, little girl stuck in the pages of a book that illustrated a captivating but depressing story hidden behind a new fresh girl, no, a girl who has learned to keep going through the most roughest times of them all. Erza smiled at the pair curled together, hot wisps of breath blowing across each of their faces. Lucy has changed. Soon she will be the happiest girl in Fiore. Fairy tail can do such things. It can lift you out of the deepest hole like the wings of an angel come to save you from yourself. Erza thought that the one who attracted you would always be the one who attracted you. She smiled at the thought of Simon, her boyfriend. He will ask her to the dance. Or would he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.**

 **Assorted others. Gomen if not posted as often as possible #writers block**

 **Wrote This In an HOUR new record yes please review and read and stuff, worked hard**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Small recap:

Lucy has joined Fairy Tail University, and met a few friends. As she is walking to the library, someone pushed her in a lake! Now she and her friends are going to expand their contacts and make new friends/enemies! Her meeting spree is on hold for now, due

Erza managed to haul all of her friends back to the dorm. Fortunately, she was very fit and the weight didn't bother her. Instead she walked silently with her comrades slung over her shoulder, thinking. Her friends shouldn't remember anything, and neither should Cana. Erza would simply replace their memories with a quaint tea chat (beer for Cana) and that they all left exhausted. What she was worried about was her date for tomorrow. If no one asked her, well, she didn't want to dwell on that. Hopefully Simon would man up and ask. Nearly passing the dorm, her head snapped up as her chocolate eyes met coffee ones. Slowly she gaped but she closed her mouth shut. She maintained a strictly professional look and regarded Jellal with a disdain. "Yes, Jellal." The redhead glanced at his beautiful hair. It looked so soft, so silky. She wanted to touch it so badly, to have it run through her fingers. Her brain mentally slapped herself as her hand twitched. Jellal smirked and then threw his head back. "I'm sure you've heard of the the faculty dance." Erza shook her head. "I was not made aware of a separate party for teachers." "In that case, Makarov has told me to inform you that after the student's celebration, the teachers have rented a restaurant, including food. If you go, tickets for a free movie will be given to you. That is all, Miss Erza Scarlet. Have a good evening with your, erm, friends." The blue haired boy waved a hand and seemed to slink into the shadows. Erza sighed and entered the dorm. Dumping the threesome on the couch, she rubbed her temples as she walked over to get strawberry cake from the fridge. To her surprise, a piece lay on the countertop, with icing in the shape of a red marking. "Oh, Jellal." Erza smiled, despite her attempts to resist. The lady took small bites of the cake, marveling in happiness. Her taste buds tingled and she knew this was hand baked. Crossing her legs, she left the half eaten cake aside and wondered if Simon was going to do something. At least the faculty party was there. A headache formed and soon she had to give in to the needs of sleep. Trudging to her room, the woman took one glance at Lucy, Natsu, and Gray snoring away, and could tell that no matter what, her friends would stick by her. Taking one last look, she flopped on her bed and surrendered to rest.

A second later, her eyes opened into a bright world. "Where am I?" The words somehow escaped out of her frozen lips. The blinding light forced her to wait a few minutes before adjusting. Slowly blurry figures solidified into images. "Where am i?!" Erza repeated, more forcefully this time. A voice responded "In your dreams" Erza swiveled around, meeting the face Simon. "Wow! You're in my dreams too!" She laughed until she was cut off by a deep, smooth voice. "As well me, Miss Erza Scarlet." "Je-Jellal?" "The one and only." He flashed a cocky smile at her and her brain melted. "What are you guys doing here?" The redhead asked. "You need to choose." Simon pointed a finger at himself, then at Jellal. "Me or him." "Wait, what?" She looked at them, confused like a mouse lost in a maze. "You know what you must do, Scarlet." Jellal's intense stare burned through her, like he could see the lies she was hiding from Simon. She had bundled up her lovely for Jellal and tucked it away into a small, forgotten part of her heart. Simon loved her, and she tried to care. Lately Simon had been neglecting her, but she brushed it off. What if it was true? Did he not care? Her stomach twisted into a painful knot, her heart sinking like the Titanic. "No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO!" She screamed and wept, her love had been wasted on someone who would forget. On someone she spent childhood with. Her tears rolled down her cheeks in shining masses, threatening to cover her. Her hands automatically swept them away, knowing she wasn't really crying. These weren't real, these were fake. Fake crocodile tears. Her sweet pools of Caramel finally dried up, and looked pleadingly at Jellal. Erza's bottom lip quivered, threatening to spill away more tears. Her mouth formed words, trying to speak, trying to tell him something that would never be told in the real world. He knew it would not come out. She would not say them, not yet at least. He flashed her a signature smirk and then slipped away, knowing she would never be the same. Her eyes widened as she saw Jellal leaving, and her mind begged for him to stay. "Don't leave" they said. But he did. Simon had somehow gone earlier, whisking away into the dream world. Erza was alone. Alone once again. Alone with her grim thoughts. What would the dance be like? Maybe the time want right for her to find out. Perhaps when she arrived in the reality, they would be fine. This was just her dream. Even still, she knew the day she would have to tell the truth. Tomorrow would be her downfall. Or she might just struggle on, with her friends to confide in. Yeah, her friends. Whatever she chose, they would choose. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy. Everyone. Stay safe for me, please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale. And jerza.**

 **Assorted others. Gomen if not posted as often as possible #writers block**

 **I'm sorry about the love parts. I like action better but…**

 **This is Fanfic!**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Small recap:

Lucy has joined Fairy Tail University, and met a few friends. As she is walking to the library, someone pushed her in a lake! Now she and her friends are going to expand their contacts and make new friends/enemies! Their meeting spree is on hold, due to a certain dance… Or two!

Erza woke up in a cold sweat. Her skin had paled so much she was starting to look like Juvia. A bash could be heard in the kitchen, as well as shouts from Lucy mixed in. The lady wiped her forehead and changed into better clothes. Her dress for the dance hung there in her closet, untouched. The long gown was red with white floral patterns rising up like vines trying to climb towards the sun. She was no sun. In fact, she was the clouds covering up every other sun near her. Erza slapped herself, ignoring the scarred mascara from last night. Had she been crying? It wouldn't surprise her. The stress had been piling up on her, crushing her under it. A light smile graced the woman as her door splintered, something thrown onto it. Wiping away the mascara, and the tears that managed to slip away with her thoughts, she burst open the door. "What is going on here?" The angry warrior pressed. "Erza!" The two boys chorused, hugging each other and trying not to barf. "I see, everyone must be getting along fine." She nodded her head at the men and smiled at Lucy. "Y-yeah…" The key collector agreed, not wanting to incur the redhead's wrath. Erza pursed her lips, thinking about the dance. "Uh, Erza? Hello, Fiore to Erza?" Gray waved a hand in front of her face. With a stern slap, the hand was forced to retreat. "I'm Fine" She said. "Okay whatever." Gray waved it off. In his mind, he was wondering about the dance as well. He knew he had to ask Juvia, because she would be crushed otherwise. So with a groan, he told his friends "I'm off." and hunkered through the door.

With a reluctant approach, he got close to Juvia's dorm, but thought about backing out. What if she didn't say yes? Oh wait, this was Juvia. He was her Senpai. It would be all like "Hey Juvia, come to the dance with me." "OMG YES GRAY-SAMA!" Taking deep breaths, he knocked on the door. Juvia cautiously opened it and then swung it the rest of the way. "Oh Gray-sama, Juvia is so very happy to see you!" She grinned and clapped her hands, obviously pleased. "Gray scratched his neck and asked "Can we talk in private?" Juvia's expression turned somber and replied seriously "Of course Gray-sama, talk to Juvia." Gray's face took on a slight pink tint as Juvia closed the door. "I was wondering if, well, if you would come to the dance with me?" He closed his eyes and exhaled and looked at Juvia. Juvia lost herself in her darling Gray-sama's obsidian pools. "Ehem, Juvia is sorry- "Gray's face immediately became worried. "-but would gray-sama please repeat that?" Gray slapped his forehead, and silently laughed in his mind. "I asked if you want to go to the dance with me." Juvia saw something completely different.

A dramatized gray sat before her, holding a rose in his teeth with an outstretched hand. "Come with me, dear Juvia, and we will forever be intertwined by the memories of this lovely dance." Bubbles floated around them, and then a bright shine brought her back to reality. Tears in her eyes, Juvia ran towards her senpai. "Of course, Gray-sama! Juvia will do her best to please Gray-Sama at this fantastic dance!" Before he knew it, Juvia enveloped him in an warm hug.. She then quickly pulled away and said "Juvia must get prepared for this dance! Juvia shall meet Gray-sama at 5 'clock!" Gray nodded his head and left. Juvia felt like her heart would burst. The rain woman skipped into the dorm, ignoring Cana and Bacchus. What a wonderful day this was!

Natsu and Lucy were in the dorm alone, because Erza had gone to get fresh air. Lucy watched Natsu play with Happy, talking to him as if he were a real person. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled. Then Natsu went inside their room and crashed on her bed. Her smile vanished. "NATSU!" She yelled, storming inside the room. "What Luce?" Natsu asked innocently. Lucy got on the bed and shoved him off. In doing so, she tripped on the covers and tumbled onto him, causing their lips to crash against one another. Lucy's face lit on fire and Natsu just sat there confused. Lucy then was surprised by something else. SHE ACTUALLY WANTED TO KISS THIS DUMB IDIOT! And so she did. Natsu was jolted out of shock when he felt a pressure on his mouth. Slowly he kissed back and soon they broke apart for air. Lucy hit the idiot on the head and cried "Why did this happen?" Then Natsu got up in a flash, and fumbled with his fingers. "I-well-um- Will you go to the dance with me?!" Lucy covered her mouth with her hand and through it a small "yes" could be heard. Tears flowed from her cheeks as she hugged him tight. Natsu blinked, surprised. "OF COURSE I"LL GO WITH YOU, YOU NUTHEAD!" Lucy told him, then glanced over to see the cat sneering. She bopped it on the head and screamed at it to shut up. Her blonde hair fell over her face as Natsu stared. He was paralyzed. She had said yes! She had said yes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.**

 **Assorted others. Gomen if not posted as often as possible #writers block**

 **I'm sorry about the love parts. I like action better but…**

 **This is Fanfic! (Sorry about short Chapters)**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Small recap:

Lucy has joined Fairy Tail University, and met a few friends. As she is walking to the library, someone pushed her in a lake! Now she and her friends are going to expand their contacts and make new friends/enemies! Their meeting spree is on hold, due to a certain dance… Or two! Erza isn't asked yet, Juvia was asked by Gray, and Natsu asked Lucy!

Lucy's mind was being melted, and her limbs turned to jelly. After a shocking love confession, she was exhausted. But, the dance was nearing and so she slapped herself a few times, locked Natsu out of their room, and got to the task of clothes. Spying something at the very back of her closet, she peered at it. Delighted, she picked off the hanger and assessed it. The long, fiery dress was very tight fit and showed off her curves. It was different than Erza's, it was more intimidating and would match what Natsu was wearing. A long slit stretched all the way up above her knee, and showed her slim and well-toned legs. Lucy laid out the clothes on her bed, with a pair of shorts she threw in so no one would peek. A pair of red high heeled shoes was something she already had, so she threw that in as well. Stepping into the shower, she washed her blonde hair thoroughly with L'Oréal. "Because I'm worth it." She giddily thought. Then she stepped out, and donned her clothes. Stepping back to admire herself, she nodded, satisfied. "Onto Makeup!" Lucy said. She picked out scarlet eyeshadow, applied it, and then finished it off with gold sparkles. Adding blush, mascara, and eyeliner, she swiveled around. It was hard not to notice her. She looked like living fire. Lucy then put on bright red lipstick to complete her makeup session. Smirking, she dived right into hair. Combing took a while, but then she managed to put a professional bun on top her head. Of course, her bangs remained and an orange jeweled clip was placed. The last step was jewelry. Putting her hand over her mouth, she held back horror. SHE DIDN'T HAVE RED JEWELRY! Running over to her jewelry box, she frantically worried. She wasn't complete! A gasp escaped out of her stunning lips. A beautiful necklace with a gemstone that was red tinted with orange sat on her desk. A pair of earrings and a few bracelets that perfectly matched sat next to them. Stifling a squeal, she peered at the note beside them. "Liked my dress? Gave you these as well, I hope you wear them! –Natsu" Lucy whispered "They're wonderful." She put them on and admired herself once again in the mirror. "I hope Natsu likes this" Lucy grunted. She checked the clock, and it was only 4:30. "Phew!" Lucy giggled and pushed open the door. "Natsu, I'm wearing your dress!" She called. Natsu stopped in his tracks. He was chasing happy around when a goddess had appeared before him. "W-Wow" He mumbled, blushing fiercely. Lucy also felt her face become hot, because he had changed as well. And he was gorgeous. "Let's head out to get Levy-Chan and Gajeel, Ne?" "Yeah." He responded, and took her hand in his. Lucy smiled at him. Then Gray appeared in his suit. "Hi Gray!" Lucy smiled at him and told him they were heading out, to get Levy and Gajeel. "Can I come with you guys to pick up Juvia?" He asked them. "Of course, now we can't be late! Quickly, we have to get there in time." Lucy said, and off the three nakama went, jogging along as fast as they could through the hallway. (Which wasn't very fast, due to certain heels.)

The three friends soon got to Levy's dorm. Gajeel was telling levy to hurry up, while chewing a banoono (I like it, Okay?) Levy came out with a few books, and a striking black dress with white patterns slicing through the bold outfit. Turning, Levy spotted the friends. "Levy-Chan! Konbanwa!" Lucy cried, and Levy grinned. "Lu-Chan! Hurry now, the party will start soon!" Lucy interrupted, saying they had to pick up Juvia. Levy nodded and grabbed Gajeel's hand and pushed him in the direction of Juvia's dorm. "Go on, you big lug!" Levy pushed harder until he finally sighed, and started walking. Levy waved her hand victoriously, and Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had caught up. Panther lily jumped out of the dorm before it shut, because it followed Gajeel everywhere. Of course happy was walking alongside the group, so he walked faster to catch up to Lily. Soon the tribe had reached Juvia's dorm, who opened the door on cue. Her dress was a long, slim gown with raindrops along the sides. Her whole outfit was blue and mesmerizing. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia cheered, and joined in the little friends group.

Everyone was panting by the time they reached the dance, and Natsu pushed aside everyone else to open the door. Inside was chaos. A DJ, Disco ball, TVs, and much more. The food was lined up along the side of the huge space, while funky (don't judge, I only listen to theme songs, really) beats played through surround sound. All the people were crazily jamming, many dancing with the song. Lucy's eyes widened, she had never been to a huge party before. All the parties she went to were slow, sophisticated galas which only nobles who discussed financial matters attended. How boring. But this was on a whole new level. The walls changed colors, and a few pets were allowed here. Lucy forgot that pets were allowed here! Even though Panther Lily and happy had been near her the whole time, the thought still slipped her mind. "NATSU" Lucy yelled over the booming music and dragged him outside. "What?" Natsu asked her. "Can I bring my dog? His name is Plue and I gave him a pill to keep his body basically frozen in time, so no one would discover him. I can release him from it, so please. Let me bring him!" Lucy pleaded. "Sure, why not?" He said, and Lucy kissed him. "Thank you!" She yelled as she sped away. Within a few minutes, Lucy was back with a tiny Bichon Frise in her arms. "This Is Plue!" She told Natsu, cuddling the little dog. She gave him to one of the people who took care of the pets, and shouted "LET THE PARTYING BEGIN!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.**

 **Assorted others. Gomen if not posted as often as possible #writers block**

 **I'm sorry about the love parts. I like action better but…**

 **This is Fanfic! (Sorry about short Chapters) I also am sorry for the delay,**

 **School was being a pain. Thanks for favorites, reviews, and follows. Plot heats up later.**

 **And, sorry about this note. Too Long. Might change rating to M later.**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Small recap:

Lucy has joined Fairy Tail University, and met a few friends. As she is walking to the library, someone pushed her in a lake! Now she and her friends are going to expand their contacts and make new friends/enemies! Their meeting spree is on hold, due to a certain dance… Or two! Erza is conflicted, she has been asked been asked by two guys!

 **(This is before the dance)** Erza watched Natsu and Happy play together. Lucy was sitting on the couch, relaxing. She felt cramped, as if her thoughts were closing in on her. "I'm heading out for a bit" She told the two, who nodded in response. Going down the hallway, she listed the things she was happy about. Her friends, her school, and what else? The extreme talent of swordsmanship? She combed her finger through her long hair finding knots and untangling them, Erza strolled down the hallway, her eyes surveying the smallest details. Suddenly, she came across an open door.

She gasped. Inside, Simon was making out with another girl. Tears formed as her eyes glossed over. Simon turned around, and saw her hurt face. "No, Erza, it's not what you" He was cut mid sentence, because by then, she fled, droplets of tears behind her.

Erza ran through countless halls, not bothering to check if anyone was watching her. She felt as if her heart was breaking in two, she was being slowly being ripped apart. Why would he do such a thing? She wept as she ran, but keeping the sniffles to a minimum. She was a role model, student council president, as well as teacher. Nobody would need to see the girl in this state.

She felt a fresh wave of grief and soon her crying reemerged, stronger than ever. She was blinded by sadness, wasn't able to see clearly. Her tears were streaming down her face, anyone could see her like this. She sprinted even faster, wanting to leave her worries and betrayal behind her. She slammed into something. Attempting to dry her face, she looked up through a haze of regret and sadness.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, good b-bye now." Her eyes widened, and through her shock, she saw a certain Jellal Fernandes. "Oh my g-gosh, Sorry J-Jellal." Instantly, she felt a sharp pain in her knee and fell to the floor. Jellal rushed to her side and asked her if she was alright. Nodding a yes, she said she was fine. Jellal didn't believe her. "Come on Erza, I'll take you back. What happened?" Recounting the memories, a wave of depression came over her. She grabbed Jellal and buried her face in his chest. Jellal sat there, wondering what had happened. He hugged her and then brought her up to his face. "It'll be okay, I promise."

She looked up at him and then let her gaze drift away again. "I'm fine Jellal, now please leave me be." Jellal shook his head and grabbed her hand. He stood up, and pulled Erza up as well. "Look, I know you have a lot on your mind, so would you mind if…" "Yes?" Erza inquired, curious to what he was going to say. "Would you come to the dances with me?" He burst out. "Um…" Erza knew it was so soon after Simon had betrayed her, but whenever she looked at Jellal, her heart fluttered. It must be okay then, if her heart said yes. "Of course!" She said with a small smile.

"I'll be ready in a couple of minutes, I'm fast at this." Erza slipped in and out of the dorm so easily and quietly, that Natsu and Lucy didn't notice her. When she came out, she looked stunning. Her dress was different, a sleek gold one with sparkles instead of the red she had chosen. Her black jewelry and crimson hair contrasted well with each other, but when she came out, Jellal wasn't there. Erza knew he went to change, so she sat down inside the living room.

Paws batted at her dress, and her eyes filled with rage. "HAPPY, YOU BASTARD! DON'T RUIN MY DRESS!" Happy cowered and then dashed away to sulk in a corner. Erza smiled lightly, then observed as Natsu stole some of Gray's stuff because he went to confess to Juvia. Erza assumed by how happy ( **pun was made, #noregrets** ) Natsu looked, Lucy had said yes. A ghost of somberness flashed through her eyes, as she remembered Simon, the traitor. She never wanted to see him again. Feeling a presence, Erza quietly opened the door, then softly shut it behind her.

"Come on, we must hurry to the teacher's meeting!" The lady then hurried away to a meeting by master, followed by Jellal. ( **A wild Jellal appears before you. I'm sorry, I won't butt in again after this, Promise.** ) Jellal sighed and strolled to the conference room.

Erza was already seated, waiting for him. Makarov was seated atop the highest chair, looking regal and sophisticated. "Now, my children, let the meeting begin! Now, please address your concerns for the school in a clockwise manner." Mirajane started, talking about how the lunch was hard to prepare because Lisanna, a student who had went to study abroad wasn't there. Laxus went next, telling everyone how they needed to be stricter with their students. Erza rolled her eyes and nearly fell asleep until it was her turn.

"Well, I believe that we need to up our game in the sports section, otherwise Saber tooth and Llamia scale, our rivals, will beat us. We have plenty of academically advanced pupils, but sports are rare. We also need to make sure Natsu and Gray don't destroy anything again. Thank you for the time." Erza sat down and Jellal stood up. As he rose to his feet, Erza grabbed his hand, but made it look accidental. Everyone who saw, which was only a few people, brushed it off. But, one little Mirajane spotted the subtle gesture with hawk eyes and shrieked. "Omygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" The demon matchmaker squealed and put her hand over her heart. Her other fist pumped in the air as she danced to invisible victory music. Finally, she bent over and fell into Laxus's lap, panting from exhaustion. Laxus stroked her hair and asked "What happened now?" Their relationship was no secret to anyone, they had been dating for a while now.

"Oh Laxus!" Mirajane jumped up, her tiredness forgotten. She pecked the guy on his cheek and went back to squealing. "Oh Laxus, ONE OF MY SHIPS HAS CAME TRUE!" He rolled his eyes and went back to checking the weather. Laxus was also a storm specialist, so he was wealthy. Mira ran over to Jellal and Erza and hugged them both.

"I am SO happy for you guys! When you get married, invite me to your wedding, 'Kay? Also, I will record you first child's birth. Possibly many more. THIS IS SO GREAT!" The love-obsessed teacher giggled. Erza and Jellal blushed as every other teacher crowded around them, with the exception of Laxus. Watching the clock, Master Makarov adjourned the meeting, because it was time for the dance. "All worries will be dealt with" Makarov assured them, waving a notepad full of their ideas. Erza nodded her head and pushed through the crowd of congratulators, dragging Jellal behind her.

Soon they reached the dance, filled with bustling students and everything needed for a fantastic party. Erza soon heard her favorite song. Her fist raised, and stars shining in her eyes, she began dancing. Jellal watched, awestruck, at how great her dancing was. She may not be an actor, but she certainly was a dancer. Her footsteps carefully placed and graceful, each movement nimble like a cat's. Her armed flowed fluidly with the beats, turns and twists like a fish through water. Her dress was sparkling like diamonds. **(Diamond Fish? Diamondfishy? Ring a bell? Yay me! OKAY FINE LAST TIME I WILL NOT INTERRUPT ANYMORE sheez)** Jellal was soon pushed into the fray by a little white haired teacher. *Mira giggles* Erza grabbed his hand and soon the couple was spinning wildly, laughing off the worries they ever had. Before they knew it, the party was over and it was time to head to the next. Jellal and Erza found themselves more in love than they were ever before.

The restaurant was wild. Nearly all of it had been trashed due to some very flashy dares. The teachers had gone full out, only sparing bits and pieces of the interior. It was the perfect time to see Mira and Laxus actually go crazy, taking up the hardest dares until one was beat and the other hopelessly wasted. Erza just sat back and watched, trying to be adult like in the midst of irresponsible teachers.

Jellal was trying to awaken Laxus, who had passed out in the midst of trying to eat a cinnamon stick. Mira was lying nearly naked on top of him, smothering him in drunken kisses. "Dragon, dragon." She cooed, using her special nickname for him. Occasionally, he would groan, but that was about it. With a swift knock to the head, Erza had Natsu in a deep slumber. Gray had managed to cool down enough to talk to Juvia, discussing things like water and ice. Erza thought that this was supposed to be teacher's only.

Apparently her dorm mates as well as Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel convinced master that they were mature enough to attend. They also spun a lie about how Erza was supposed to watch over them and be their potential "guardian." Oh how their butts would be kicked after this. But it definitely was a whole lot more fun than she originally assumed it to be. A small smirk appeared as Juvia started blushing and gray was oblivious. How ridiculously insensitive boys could be. By the end of the night, the teachers (and students) were wasted or crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.**

 **Assorted others. Gomen if not posted as often as possible #writers block**

 **I'm sorry about the love parts. I like action better but…**

 **This is Fanfic! (Sorry about short Chapters)**

 **Thanks for favorites, reviews, and follows. Plot heats up later.**

 **And, sorry about this note. Too Long. Might change rating to M later.**

 **Continue to support this story please!**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Small recap:

The parties are over! Everyone had a blast, and all worked out with Erza!

Lucy strolled in the library, fingertips brushing the worn leather. Natsu was making a fuss behind her, but the blonde ignored him. "Luce, come on let's go on an adventure! This place is lame!" Lucy kicked him to the other side of the library, her face in a scowl. "This place is NOT LAME. And you will be picking up the mess you made. Understood?!"

"But Luce, why?" He whined, sitting on the floor with a pout. Books scattered around him, shook up from his impact into the bookshelf. Lucy took deep breaths, trying not to freak out. This childish man was driving her insane. "Natsu. Pick. Up. The. Books." Lucy told him in an eerily calm voice. She turned around with a creepy expression. "L-luce, you're freaking me out here." Natsu whined even more. Lucy raised her fist and Natsu gathered up the books.

He made pitiful whimpering noises as he did, causing the blonde girl to walk over to him and sigh. "Okay, fine. Since you came here I will go to somewhere you want me to go. Deal?" "Deal!" Natsu cried happily, beaming. Lucy immediately brightened up as well, seeing the endearing smile. "Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu grinned, pointing towards the door.

When they arrived at their destination, Lucy gaped. The willow tree's branches grew over a pond, the soft feather leaves brushing the surface. Reeds dotted the edges, with Koi fish leaping out of the water. The birds chirped overhead, some nesting in the tree's high ledges. The soothing swish of a heron churning the water, and the thrum of a faraway deer's hoof beats. Frogs croaked and the evening sun caused a warm glow to spread over the two. "Natsu…" Lucy trailed off, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. It reminded her too much of a small grove…

 **(Flashback)** _Layla Heartfilia twirled her daughter around, hair streaming behind her. To young Lucy, her mother's laughter was like the tinkle of bells, sweet and charming. They were playing in a grove, enchanting and magical. It seemed like fairies were there, twirling around the cut off family. The day was one of the happiest moments of Lucy's life, away from her father and playing with the wonderful mother._

 _Collapsing on the green grass, they discussed until the light faded away. Layla spoke of wonderful bonds that you could create, and told Lucy about all the wonderful friends she has made. Layla described her moments with them with a tint of sorrow in her eyes, while Lucy watched on in wonder. It was the day before her mom caught a deadly disease and passed away._

 __Lucy was unaware of the tears slipping down her cheeks as she clung to Natsu, muttering thank you. Natsu looked on worried, but didn't comment. He knew this must relate to her shaky past. At last, Lucy stepped away and dried her face. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. Arigatou ne, Natsu." She beamed through the many more tears sliding down. Natsu flashed her one of his signature grins, happy she was glad. "I love this place already." Lucy told him, sitting down on the grass.

Natsu sat down with her, then asked "Why were you crying? If you aren't ready to tell, that's okay." He assured her, seeing the sadness in her gaze. "No, it's best if you know. You are my friend after all." She smiled sadly. Then she told him everything about her life. From her negligent father, to her deceased mother. She even told him about the novel she was writing, aimed to help and empower abused children. Natsu nodded his head, being gentle and listening for once. Lucy was grateful. Maybe she could get a new start after all.

Natsu woke up in the morning exhausted. He had carried Lucy all the way back to the dorm, because she had fallen asleep in his lap. _What a life_ He thought, recounting all her tales. At this rate, her story might become even more famous than the Grimm brother's tales. He wasn't going to read it (he was terrible at reading, and only liked movies) but Natsu was sure Levy would enjoy it. He had also heard of many entertaining stories about Levy and Gajeel.

He hoped the stupid Iron lover was going to realize his feelings for her. That lug aggravated him nearly as much as Gray. They had met Gajeel later on, and Natsu even ended up having a puppet fight with him. Natsu shuddered, remembering how he was forced to reenact the tortoise and the hare (him being the hare, and Gajeel the tortoise) the hot-headed man quaked, remembering the details of how Gajeel had boasted. How did he start thinking about that anyway? Natsu turned over to see the angry face of the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

 **Please review and share with other people. First**

 **Fanfic ever so forgive terrible writing or name**

 **Spelling. Main ships are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale.**

 **Assorted others. Gomen if not posted as often as possible #writers block**

 **I'm sorry about the love parts. I like action better but…**

 **This is Fanfic! (Sorry about short Chapters)**

 **Thanks for favorites, reviews, and follows. Plot heats up later.**

 **And, sorry about this note. Too Long.**

 **Continue to support this story please!**

 **Thanks :D XOX Diamondfishy.**

 **Fairy Tail University Antics**

Small recap: Natsu knows about Lucy's past and Lucy is relieved to have a friend. What will happen when a few men set their eyes on the blonde beauty?

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed in his ear, causing said person to wince. "What, Luce?" He yawned, blinking the gunk out of his eyes. "We're late!" she pointed to the clock, which read "7:30" He stared at it sleepily. _Oh crap_ he thought, then sprang out of the bed. Happy swiveled around, startled out of his snug resting place on Natsu's chest. "Erza. Will. KILL ME!" Natsu screeched, jumping into the shower. Lucy snickered at his childish behavior and switched the clock back to its regular time. _Natsu is going to be in so much trouble when he wakes Erza_ Lucy giggled, imagining the scene. Natsu rushed out, fully dressed, and grabbed his trademark scarf.

"Luce, come on. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Suddenly, I have a terrible headache…" Lucy moaned, trying to hold laughter in. Sadly, Natsu was a gullible fool and merely said okay. Natsu stepped out of the room, only to open the door to the face of another angry woman.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS BIG RACKET AT 4 IN THE MORNING!?"

"Uh- I don't really think-"

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO-"

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Erza slammed her fist into Natsu, sending him hurtling into Lucy. "WHY ME?" Lucy sputtered, face red and flustered, because Natsu had his face in her private parts.

After grabbing him and smashing his face against the floor, Lucy walked over to her bed to get some rest. She ignored the small whines of "Lucy did this to me" "Lucy is mean" and Lucy this Lucy that. How annoying.

After trying to cover her ears with her pillow, meditating, doing yoga, drinking 6 cups of chamomile tea, more cups of jasmine tea, even more cups of saffron tea, and just plain milk, Lucy finally just got ready for school. Sleep had left her because the complaints and whines from the PINK haired BABY penetrated through the walls. She covered her eyes, to shield them from the rising sun.

Soon enough, Natsu came back bruised and beaten. "How was the morning? NATSUUU" Lucy sang, while Natsu shot her a glare. She just chuckled and poked his nose. "I hope you don't blame me, it was Happy's idea."

Natsu rolled his eyes, then walked off in a huff. Lucy was out the door, realizing she had extra study lesson and paperwork to finish. Yesterday was only a few hours of the enduring sessions, but today was full on.

Makarov was easy on Lucy, helping her whenever he could. Only Mirajane and Erza were kind on her, while the others pushed her to the limit. The day was taxing, and by the end, Lucy was basically trudging to the forest.

Lucy was left all alone, wandering through the bushes. She wanted to head to town, buy some groceries and cake for Erza. A small dirt path had been created, showing her the shortcut to the market. After resting in the cool dew and swallowing refreshing water, Lucy was back and better than ever. Skipping and stretching, she hopped toward the bazaar (a market). When she got there, it seemed deserted.

Approaching hesitantly, she pawed open a door. Inside the store, a band of thugs sat around lounging. Near the front desk, a dark-haired man with tattoos all over his back was gesturing to the owner. He looked agitated, and was holding up a- WAIT, WHAT!?

In his hand was a picture of Lucy, in her beautiful dress she wore in the mansion of the past. Lucy took a few steps back, then dropped to the ground like a stone. It was her father. He was after her. Her lip trembled as she fought to hold back tears. Why were these men looking for her? Could they be the goons Jude Heartfilia had sent to capture her?

Lucy lay unmoving as the thugs came outside to investigate the thump she had made. Instantly, they began roaring with joy at the sight of her. The man with the sign, most likely the leader, smirked darkly and picked her up.

"Come on, guys. We will get her on a train and then Jude Heartfilia can have his precious daughter back." He cackled, then untied Lucy and took her to the train station. He walked her onto the caboose, then tied her up again.

"The train leaves in 30 minutes! Please understand this slight delay!"

"Crap! If it waits any longer, than that pink man will catch up!" A goon groaned.

"You're right…" the leader trailed off, trying to judge the distance between the train and the shops.

Lucy's eyes widened. "N-Natsu?" she whispered, not believing it. Natsu was running, his hands on fire. He leaped onto the train and hit everyone who was restraining her. On his back were wings, red and scaly. His fingers had talons, and he had horns in his tuft of salmon.

"Wha-what?" Lucy stammered, watching Natsu wipe everyone out gracefully. Natsu then ran towards her and hugged her around her waist. They then took off, spiraling into the sky.

 **I think I will end it here, and make a sequel. I just changed my whole plot. Wow. I'm really dumb, but go with your gut, Amirite? Keep watch for a sequel! Favorite and review, SHARE IT!**


End file.
